<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>真相是真 by Cola4miaoa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241352">真相是真</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cola4miaoa/pseuds/Cola4miaoa'>Cola4miaoa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>宁羞Ning/TheShy [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cola4miaoa/pseuds/Cola4miaoa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>观众看到的开始好俗气，520一起入队。好像这就预兆了他们之后的暧昧纠缠。<br/>其实哪有这么奇妙，试训的时候高振宁对姜承録的印象和后来大相庭径；试训的时候姜承録对高振宁的印象仅仅只有游戏风格。</p><p>      从什么时候开始的呢，高振宁的眼神总是不自觉长长久久地落在姜承録身上。</p><p>      从什么时候开始的呢，姜承録感到安心往往是因为高振宁在身边。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gao "Ning" Zhen-Ning/Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>宁羞Ning/TheShy [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>真相是真</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>观众看到的开始好俗气，520一起入队。好像这就预兆了他们之后的暧昧纠缠。<br/>其实哪有这么奇妙，试训的时候高振宁对姜承録的印象和后来大相庭径；试训的时候姜承録对高振宁的印象仅仅只有游戏风格。</p><p>      从什么时候开始的呢，高振宁的眼神总是不自觉长长久久地落在姜承録身上。</p><p>      从什么时候开始的呢，姜承録感到安心往往是因为高振宁在身边。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>行云流水的操作，无需多言的默契在赛场上被观众和解说称赞，又是一场比赛结束，解说就着观众的欢呼声对比赛进行总结，“不得不说，宁和the shy 已经越来越成为我们赛区数一数二的上野了。”“而且两位选手私下里关系也是好到爆炸。”<br/>
</p>
<p>选手们摘下耳机。姜承録笑着向旁边的人伸出手，高振宁立刻会意地拉住。好像没有必要讲话，眼神一对视就明了对方的意思。<br/>
</p>
<p>“这局谢谢你照顾了。”“客气啥！”<br/>
</p>
<p>选手们离开椅子往台下走，上单跟在打野之后，走在队伍的末尾。没了耳机的隔音，现场观众的欢呼解说的评价像浪潮一样向他们扑去。姜承録上场的次数还不多，不太习惯这个场面，莫名的有些紧张，便大跨一步，离走在前面的高振宁更近了一些，这样给了他一些安稳感。刚想伸手拉高振宁的外套时，前面的人自己转了半个身位，胜利的笑还挂在脸上。<br/>
</p>
<p>高振宁感觉到姜承録的靠近，以为他有话要说，可是现场太吵了，于是转过身顿了一顿，等姜承録跟他一起并列走。在姜承録还没拉到他的外套时，高振宁就下意识的伸出手，虚虚地环在人腰后，微微向姜承録这边侧低了头，想听清什么。<br/>
</p>
<p>姜承録哪有什么话说，只是有些紧张兴奋罢了，但是看着高振宁笑着靠近做出倾听的样子，觉得不说点什么的话可能会被发现自己紧张了，他不想被发现，便说，"这里，好吵啊。"<br/>
</p>
<p>高振宁直觉姜承録紧张了，也说不出理由，看着他微微僵住，想笑又不好意思笑的表情就这么感觉了。于是他就抬起虚环在姜承録腰际的手，搭在了他的肩膀上。<br/>
</p>
<p>其实他更想摸摸姜承録的头的，不过他又直觉这个弟弟不太愿意被摸头，便作罢了。<br/>

       胜利之后需要被采访，高振宁和姜承録一起走出休息室。<br/>
       “我们上单选手the shy 很厉害，虽然看起来很容易被抓，我是打野位，其实有信心保的住他，”高振宁说着挠了挠头，面对着镜头，这位ad转打野的年轻小将有些不自然，“主要是我们中单对线也很猛，现在这个版本我去中路带节奏会更容易赢一些。” “如果版本是上路能carry的话，我们的上单选手会有更大的秀的机会，他真的是一位非常猛的选手，我知道。”说完高振宁笑了笑，可能不太习惯于面对镜头，有些腼腆的样子。<br/>

       “啊，来到ig是因为有rookie选手在，想知道和这么一位优秀的中单选手一起打比赛会是什么感觉，”讲起来到lpl发展的原因，韩国籍的姜承録选手想了想说，“来到这边之后，和中国选手Ning一起试训，发现意外的合得来，更加觉得，要是能留下，和他们一起玩游戏的话，应该是一件很愉快的事吧。”相比于上一位采访对象，The shy 回答得理性又客观。<br/>

       高振宁采访结束后等在一边，等着姜承録一起回队伍。没带手机所以有些无聊，可是周围认识的人只有姜承録，于是他的注意力便自然地落在了姜承録身上，即使他其实还听不懂小姜“都咕嘟咕”的韩语。当听到姜承録说出“宁”的时候，高振宁直觉那一定是在说自己，没来由想笑，翘着嘴角盯着姜承録。<br/>
       姜承録好像感受到了注视，也可能是高振宁大高个儿的存在感不低，于是他不着痕迹地将眼神从镜头移开，想瞟一眼看看宁在做什么。<br/>
毫不意外地对上了眼。<br/>
       高振宁一愣，咧嘴笑了。可能是单纯的友好表达，也或许是因为姜承録在采访中的严肃冷静形象与他所认识到平时有些傻白甜样子的反差。<br/>
       姜承録突然觉得十分不好意思，耳朵好像在发热，他抿了抿嘴，心虚似的移开了眼睛。<br/>
       直到采访结束，姜承録再也没有把眼神移出镜头外，所以他也就不知道高振宁是什么时候离开了采访的地方。姜承録走下采访台，四处看了看，他不太相信高振宁会不等他先回队里。<br/>
       采访台人不多，设备椅子箱子摆的也不整齐，有几个人扛着走过来，姜承録往旁边走了几步避让，感觉自己在这里有些格格不入的别扭，他把手收在身前，左手指头轻轻碰着右手的。姜承録小叹了口气。抬头看了看天花板，想高振宁上厕所也太......<br/>
      “the晒！”高振宁走进来，对姜承録挥了挥手，示意他往自己这里来，“刚才有人说外面有粉丝想签名什么的，我就出去了。”其实高振宁不知道姜承録在不在意他的解释，也不知道姜承録听不听的懂，总之就是想说便说了。<br/>
       姜承録本站在房间里比较显眼的位置，看着高振宁向他过来，听他西里呼噜一通解释，只零星听懂了“粉丝”“出去”几个词便大概明白了<br/>姜承録也往高振宁那边走去，地上的箱子摆的七零八落，他不想碰到，只好低头看着小心避让。<br/>
       高振宁总是自带着一股劲儿，那怕是第一次接受采访时的扭捏不自然，都能明明白白感觉到他的活力。就是几秒不到时间，姜承録就又被高振宁拉住了手臂，再一次感受到了热气腾腾。<br/>
       姜承録顺着拉力往高振宁那儿轻轻靠了一点，他有时候真的很羡慕对方的体格，只不过小两年的差距但是高振宁却比自己高足足半个头，以至于他只能小仰头才能看对方的眼睛。<br/>
       “咱们走吧。”高振宁低头对他说了句，姜承録听得一清二楚。<br/>
        出了采访室，高振宁便自然的放了手，不再微微靠后于姜承録，像是他是有多易碎一样护着，而是随意地与姜承録并排。<br/>

        回到队伍休息室的时候，墙上的小电视正放着刚才的精彩回放，队友们正在讨论。他们一进来，队伍的韩语翻译明奎冲着高振宁一阵控诉：“你带着承録走那么快干嘛啊，我都没反应过来......也不知道你们在哪里，房间都不好找！”<br/>
        “哈哈哈哈哈，”高振宁呆了一下立刻笑起来，笑得牙不见眼，“那你下次走快点，跟上队伍。”<br/>
        明奎看到高振宁这一副有点得意洋洋的样子有些无语，转头向姜承録用韩语咕噜。<br/>
        高振宁听不懂但是又偏偏要怒刷存在感，他停下收拾东西的手，转身向姜承録使眼色，笃定他能明白自己的意思。<br/>
        姜承録听着明奎的“谆谆教导”，接收到高振宁使的眼色。周围都是认识的人，姜承録好象更放松一些，整个人都鲜活了起来，他后退一步，拉开与明奎的距离。表情看起来很严肃的，手势也向明奎比着ok，但却一步一步后退，离高振宁越来越近。<br/>高振宁更是得意非凡，往前一步按住了姜承録的肩膀，“看见没，宁王的号召力！”说完他和姜承録都忍不住笑了起来。<br/>
        姜承録的偶像包袱叫他笑得很克制，甚至收了比ok的手，手背遮着嘴巴笑。<br/>
        高振宁就幼稚无耻多了，一只手还是搭在小姜的肩膀上，另一只手对着明奎，小指头勾勾，挑衅的样子。<br/>
        明奎无语极了，但是也觉得上野俩人莫名的搞笑，只好笑骂了一句傻逼了事。<br/>
        必然骂的是高振宁。<br/>
        笑过了，就剩他俩还没收拾好，被催促着不好意思的姜承録拍拍还挂在自己身上的高振宁的手。高振宁会意，捏捏他的肩膀，收回手转回身收拾，还是忍不住又觉得好笑，眯着眼咧牙收拾。<br/>
        姜承録又轻轻的碰了碰刚才高振宁搭的地方，憋着笑用韩语咕嘟了一小声，走回去也收拾了起来。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>